comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: X-Men (X-Men the animated series
MARVEL COMIC IN THE MEDIA 1990'S MARVEL ANIMATED UNIVERSE X-MEN TAS X-Men, also known as X-Men: The Animated Series, is an American-Canadian animated television series which debuted on October 31, 1992, in the United States on the Fox Network as part of its Fox Kids Saturday morning lineup CARTOON OPENING: SYNOPSIS: The show features X-Men similar in look and line-up to the early 1990s X-Men drawn by Jim Lee (more specifically, Cyclops' Blue Team, established in the early issues of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Legacy the second X-Men comic series]), composed of Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee, Jean Grey, Professor X, as well as an original character, Morph (an adaptation of previous X-Men member Kevin Sydney).[7] Though they were not part of the team as featured in the animated series, the following X-Men have all guest-starred in at least one episode: Colossus, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Forge, Havok, Polaris, Cannonball, Banshee, Northstar, Iceman, Archangel, Longshot, Dazzler, Sunfire, Psylocke, Cable, and Bishop. There are also cameos and guest appearances by other familiar Marvel heroes, such as Feral, Rictor, Deadpool, Punisher, War Machine, Ghost Rider, Mimic, Blink, Doctor Strange, Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Thor, Nick Fury, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, G.W. Bridge and Spider-Man. A number of famous storylines and events from the comics are loosely adapted in the series, such as "The Dark Phoenix Saga", "Days of Future Past", the "Phalanx Covenant", and the "Legacy Virus". The third episode, "Enter Magneto", features a confrontation at a missile base: this is largely based on the X-Men's first battle with Magneto, as told in their 1963 debut The X-Men #1. The season four episodes "Sanctuary, Parts I & II", which involve Magneto creating an orbiting haven for mutants, were influenced by several storylines from the comics, chiefly the first three issues of X-Men (Volume 2) and the "Fatal Attractions" crossover. Prejudice, intolerance, isolation, and racism were all frequent themes in the animated series, as they were in the comics. Anti-mutant prejudice and discrimination was depicted through minor characters as well as more prominent ones, including Senator Robert Kelly, the Friends of Humanity (whose activities and masks in later episodes echoed white supremacy groups such as the Ku Klux Klan) and robotic Sentinels. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Professor Xavier and Magneto, much like their comic-book counterparts, bear similarities to civil rights leaders Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X, respectively.[8] While Xavier advocates non-violence in the struggle for equality, Magneto takes on a more aggressive 'by any means necessary' stance; the duo's differing views are the source of much discussion throughout the series. The series also deals with other social issues, including divorce ("Proteus"), Christianity ("Nightcrawler" & "Bloodlines"), the Holocaust ("Enter Magneto," "Deadly Reunions", "Days of Future Past", and "The Phalanx Covenant"), AIDS hysteria ("Time Fugitives"), and even satires of television itself ("Mojovision" and "Longshot"). LINKS: MONITOR'S NOTES: Pizza Hut behind the scenes Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Colossus Category:Strom Category:Beast Category:Gambit Category:Wolverine Category:Jubilee Category:Cyclops Category:Jean Grey Category:Mrs. Marvel Category:Phoenix Category:Rogue Category:Bishop Category:Cable Category:Nightcrawler Category:White Queen Emma Frost Category:Forge Category:Havok Category:Polaris Category:Cannonball Category:Banshee Category:Northstar Category:Alpha Flight Category:Iceman Category:Longshot Category:Dazzler Category:Sungire Category:Psylocke Category:Feral Category:Rictor Category:Deadpool Category:Frank Castle - Punisher Category:Mimic Category:Blink Category:Dr. Strange Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Thor Category:Nick Fury Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:Scarlet Witch Category:G.W. Bridge Category:Spider-Man Category:The Dark Phoenix Saga Category:Days of Future Past Category:Phalanx Covenant Category:Legacy Virus Category:Magneto Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:X-Factor Category:Friends Of Humanity Category:Avengers Category:Mojo Category:Star Jammers Category:Scolytes Category:Morlocks Category:Shi'ar Imperial Guard Category:Nasty Boys Category:Savage Land Category:Hellfire Club Category:Reavers Category:Brood Category:Xavier Category:Xavier Academy Category:Clan Chosen Category:X-Terminators Category:The Mutant Resistance Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Weapon X Category:1990'S Marvel Animated Universe Category:The Super Adaptoid Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Ghost Rider Danny Ketch Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:Super-Adaptoid